


Despair's Riddle

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 悪魔のリドル | Akuma no Riddle | Riddle Story of Devil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the plot of Akuma no Riddle occurs with eleven DR and SDR2 characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

 

I open my eyes to light. A wall of lights hang above me, and someone’s standing over me…..

 

Instinctively, I reach for my gun, only to find that I can’t move either of my hands or arms or any part of my body.

 

_What’s going on?_

I try to formulate some sort of escape plan, yet my vision’s blurring and my body feels like death.


	2. Welcome to the Academy

The second time I open my eyes, I discover that I’m lying face-down on a desk in what appears to be a classroom.

 

_It’s probably some sort of trap._

There’s a sheet of paper on top of the desk and I begin to read it, looking for something to do.

 

_Dear Mukuro Ikusaba,_

_Welcome to “Class Black”._

_The eleven of you have been…. chosen, shall we say, for your abilities as assassins. Well ten of you have. The eleventh is the target._

_On the back of this note is a list of all of your classmates._

_Have fun!_

 

I turn over the sheet of paper, trying to make sense of my situation.

 

_Class Black:_

_1\. Aoi Asahina_

_2\. Touko Fukawa_

_3\. Mukuro Ikusaba_

_4\. Celestia Ludenberg_

_5\. Chiaki Nanami_

_6\. Sakura Oogami_

_7\. Akane Owari_

_8\. Peko Pekoyama_

_9\. Hiyoko Saionji_

_10\. Mikan Tsumiki_

_11\. Junko Enoshima_

_That’s strange…. the rest of the names are in alphabetical order, yet why is Enoshima last?_

_Why does she feel so familiar?_

* * *

 

The only thing I’m sure of is that I’m not going to die.

 

Everything else confuses me, and as my classmates file into the room, the picture gets murkier and murkier…..

 

There’s definitely something off about Enoshima. She feels too innocent, too…. happy, for someone who’s devoted their entire life to murder.

 

_I have to protect her!_

Yet…. I don’t know her at all. I know a grand total of nothing about her, yet I feel this sudden compulsion to protect her from the rest of them, for they’re going to destroy her….

_Innocence? Hope? Sheer ordinariness?_

I’ve been assigned a room, and I head there, only for…. someone to hug me?

 

“You’re Mukuro Ikusaba, right? Well, I’m your roommate, the one and only Junko Enoshima!” she exclaims, handing me a pair of hairclips and what appears to be a bottle of white dye.

 

_They look perfectly ordinary, so she isn’t trying to bait me with poison….._

_And that’s why I have to protect her._

 

 


	3. The World is Full Of....

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

The sudden sound of bells distracts me from the question.

 

Junko had spent the past night trying to convince me into both dying my hair white and spicing it up (her words) by using her spare hairclips. I’d attempted to refute her points by claiming that it’d be easier for people to notice me and kill me…. yet there was a part of me that wanted to obey her?

 

_Despite being a soldier, you’re still…. fifteen? Sixteen? Maybe you’re expressing a subconscious desire to be normal?_

She’d eventually gotten tired of arguing with me and collapsed onto her bed around eleven, and I was about to survey the room when a beeping sound distracted me.

 

 _Dear Mukuro Ikusaba,_ a nearby screen said.

_Question one: What is the world full of? State your answer into the microphone._

It could probably be a trap, yet I decide to test it with a random word. Standing by the open window, I yell out the first word that comes to my mind.

 

“Hope?”

 

 _No. Try again,_ the screen says.

 

“Death.”

 

_No. Try again._

“Confusion.”

 

_No. Try again._

I kept trying random words and the screen kept trapping me in a cycle of perpetual guesses.

 

“.....morning? I….. bears…. trees….” Junko mumbles as a silver-haired girl with braids opens the door.

 

“I’m Peko Pekoyama, Class Black’s unofficial dorm monitor and student representative…. I’m  just checking to make sure you’re still here. Class starts in 15 minutes.” she says, jotting something down on her notepad.

 

“Class…. public…… I look horrible, don’t I? I’ll be there…. hair dye?” Junko rambles as I walk out the door.

 

* * *

 

“This is everyone, right?” a man in black asks as I take my seat.

 

“Enoshima is still in her room and Nanami’s having tea with Tsumiki.” Pekoyama responds. “They’ll probably be here in a few minutes.”

 

“Well, eight out eleven isn’t that bad, and…. as you’ve all guessed, Junko Enoshima is your target.”

 

_That’s strange…. why would he suddenly change the subject?_

“However, you must follow the following rules. You must send her a sheet of paper with your name on it before you kill her. Once you send that sheet to her, you have 48 hours to execute your plan, which cannot involve anyone outside of this class. You will receive anything you want as a reward if you succeed….  and you’re taking notes, right? Could one of you please share them with Enoshima, Nanami, and Tsumiki?”

 

_Why would Junko need to know-of course she needs to know that she’s the target! I’m going to tell her this the second I can see her alone!_

“....Tsumiki and I have been here since you mentioned that Enoshima was the target?” someone who I assume is Nanami says, although it’s a bit hard to hear her, for someone sneezes loudly.

 

“Ah…. yes, yes you’re right.... and by the way, my name is Jin Kirigiri. Welcome to Class Black.”

 

 


	4. What Dwells in Your Heart?

“Mukuro, you’ve got to be kidding!” Junko exclaims the second I get back to our room. “Why the hell would anyone here want to kill me?”

 

_She doesn’t live in a constant state of paranoia…. she doesn’t believe that such a thing is possible…._

“Ah…. that’s not important. Did anyone send you anything?” I respond.

 

“Well, that depressing girl with the glasses sent me an invitation to the botanical garden…..” she says, waving a note in front of me.

 

_Notice of Assassination-Touko Fukawa._

_How did she not notice that?! Innocence doesn’t exempt oneself from idiocy…. but that just means I’ll have to be even more alert than usual! I have to save her!_

“....but why would I go? I mean, she’s a depressing romance novelist who probably hasn’t even kissed anyone! I, on the other hand…..”

 

Junko then launched into a narration of every single person she’d experienced any sort of romantic affection towards, including (most disturbingly) her sister and herself.

 

_I guess I should go to bed right now…. wait, there’s a new question?_

_Dear Mukuro Ikusaba,_

_Congratulations for your correct answer to my previous question._

_Question two: What dwells in your heart?_

“Militarism?”

 

_No. Try again._

“Ah….”

 

_Wait a minute. When did I ever answer the first question?_

* * *

 

“Do you know where your roommate is?” Pekoyama asks me.

 

Huh? When did Junko leave…. it must’ve been after I collapsed over the microphone.

 

“.....so Nanami and Tsumiki are still having tea, Oogami and Asahina are off buying donuts, and Enoshima and Fukawa have mysteriously vanished….” she says while looking over her clipboard.

 

_Junko and…._

_JUNKO! SHE’S GOING TO KILL YOU!_

I grab my gun and sprint out the door, almost colliding with Pekoyama.

 

* * *

 

The school feels like a gigantic maze of hallways, and they’re all about to cave in on me as Touko Fukawa is killing Junko….

 

“AH!” someone screams, and it’s Junko, it’s got to be her…. and I run towards her, adrenaline pumping through my veins, for she’s getting murdered by Fukawa, and if only I was-

 

_There she is!_

I’m standing in front of an enormous windowed garden, and Junko’s lying by the door…. yet I’m both on the opposite side of the door and a few floors-

 

_You idiot! You were never like this in the military!_

I punch the window and fling myself through the hole, not caring about the glass that’s flying everywhere or the pain of impact from falling fifty feet. Fukawa stands in front of Junko as I land, and I could shoot her, but I don’t want to scar Junko….

 

_Why are you being so irrational?!_

“Ahahahaa…. so your prince is here to save you?” she exclaims, turning towards me. “Well, I don’t care who you are, but if you’re here to save her, that you’ll have to go through me!”

 

She wields a pair of scissors, and I could shoot her at any minute and save Junko, but I keep feeling this strange desire to stop killing people and I don’t understand why….

 

_It’s because you don’t want her to become you._

“Hahaha…. so I’ve decided to spice up my romantic conquests! Who knew that women were so much fun!” Fukawa exclaims, lunging towards me.

 

_Wait…. romantic conquests?!_

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!” I exclaim, grabbing her right hand.

 

“Oh, you don’t need to worry. She’ll be perfectly fine…. just like all of my other victims. Sometimes, I wonder why Gloomy hates me so much. I mean, I actually have experience to draw on!” she exclaims, aiming at me with her left hand while attempting to shove me to the ground with her right.

 

_I…. you idiot! How did you forget that you’re holding a gun! Just shoot her!_

Junko is facing the other way…. and I pull the trigger, hitting Fukawa in the chest…. she falls backwards onto a rosebush and blood is everywhere and I don’t understand why I’m even reacting to her death when I’ve already killed so many other people….

 

“....what did Syo do?” she asks.

 

“Why are you trying to deflect blame off yourself and who the hell is Syo?!” I exclaim, but she doesn’t respond.

* * *

 

_Thank you…. for killing me._

_I tried to stop her. When I found out she’d sent out a notice, I did everything I could to stop myself from killing Enoshima…. but she eventually took over me and kidnapped her._

_I believe the only reason she sent out a notice was for the reward, for Syo only kills men she’s infatuated with._

_Anyways…. thank you. I don’t deserve to live, for I’ve killed thousands of people…._

 

 


	5. What is Red, but isn't Red?

“....what just happened?” Junko asks me.

 

After Fukawa died, I’d rushed over to her body, picked her up, and dashed straight into our room.

 

_She doesn’t seem be physically injured, but…._

“....why am I not wearing anything?”

 

“Touko Fukawa tried to kill you!” I exclaim. “And-”

 

“....that was actually really fun, coming from someone so boring….”

 

_What the hell did Fukawa do to her before I got there?!_

“Nevermind…. just stay in bed and relax for today!” I order, rushing out the door to class and hoping she won’t be permanently scarred by whatever just happened to her…. I don’t want to have failed in my duty to protect her….

 

_You’ve known her for three days!! Why are you getting so worked-up over her?!_

* * *

 

“.....and I regret to inform you that Touko Fukawa has been transferred out of Class Black.”

 

_I regret to inform you that Mukuro Ikusaba killed Touko Fukawa?_

“Anyways, back to thermodynamics…. and, Ikusaba, I do agree with you, great job….” he says, turning towards me as nine pairs of eyes are piercing my head like spears….

 

_How much does he know? How much do they know?_

_Well, maybe it’ll discourage them from killing her…._

 

* * *

 

“Ikusaba?” someone asks me as I’m walking out of class.

 

“Yes? What do you want?” I respond, turning towards a tall and muscular woman with pale hair.

 

“I would like to inform you that I have no intention of killing Enoshima.” she says, folding her arms in front of her chest. “As she isn’t in class and you’re…. her protector, I thought it’d be best to inform you of this.”

 

“How do you know about that?! And if you don’t intend to kill her, why are you here?” I ask.

 

“We had assumed that from the events of this morning. As for my intentions…. the only reason I am here is to avenge my lover and kill-”

 

“Hey!! Sakura, come on! We’re going to be late!” someone yells.

 

“Ah…. I’m sorry, Asahina. I’ll be with you shortly.” she responds, before heading out of the doorway.

 

_So…. Sakura Oogami is not a threat to us. Thank god…. yet who does she intend to kill?_

* * *

 

“I’ve been invited to the library tomorrow! I don’t need you to help me with chemistry!”

 

_Junko…. well, at least she still has hope?_

“Besides, aren’t all class representatives supposed to be geniuses? Compared to you, she’s going to be a lot better at helping me!”

 

_Well…. at least she’s honest? I don’t have to worry about her manipulating me?_

_I’ll just follow her out the door tomorrow and…. no. She could still be affected by Fukawa. I don’t want to break her…. but that is the easiest solution...._

I’m lost in my thoughts and begin to wander around the room for no reason….

_Dear Mukuro Ikusaba,_

_Congratulations for your correct answer to my previous question._

_Question three: What is red, but isn’t red?_

_Well, at least I have something to do now…._

“Blood.”

 

_No. Try again._

 

“Roses?”

_No. Try again._

 

* * *

 

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

It’s eight in the morning and Junko is about to leave our room. I begin to follow her, but am interrupted by Pekoyama opening the door.

 

“Ah…. Enoshima, are you ready for your lesson?” she asks.

 

_Just shoot her, grab Junko, and run. You don’t want to expose her to anything else…._

Junko is walking out the door with Peko Pekoyama. She is most likely completely unaware that Pekoyama will try to kill her.

 

_Remember, shoot her, grab Junko, and run. Shoot her, grab Junko, and run….._

The good news is that Pekoyama is (hopefully) unaware that I am following her.

 

_…..hopefully she won’t hear anything. Just shoot her before they get to the library._

The two of them have just turned down another corridor and are about a foot away from the library.

 

_JUST SHOOT HER ALREADY, YOU IDIOT!_

BANG!

 

_Ah…. so it wasn’t…._

 

Somehow, Pekoyama dodges the shot…. and I’ve got to catch up with her, for she knows I’m here and…. is running towards me?

 

_That’s strange…. well, as long as Junko doesn’t die…._

“Ah, Ikusaba….”

 

BANG!

 

She’s able to dodge this shot as well…. and pulls out a sword and lunges towards me….

 

BANG!

 

“Why did you destroy yourself? Why did you become her mindless tool?!” she exclaims.

 

BANG!

 

_Why are you still shooting her?! She’s clearly used to this, for she’s dodged all of them!_

She’s lunging towards me, and I grab her right arm in at attempt to disarm her….

 

“Why did you kill yourself?! You’re nothing but her tool now!” she yells, lunging for my gun. We’re standing in front of a wall…. and as I dodge her, she crashes into it, shattering her glasses….

 

_This is your chance!_

BANG!

 

* * *

 

_If I could rewind time, I would’ve gone back to the day you died and saved you._

_I failed to protect you, didn’t I? I failed in my duty as your shield….._

_I guess I should be glad that they didn’t kill me then. After all, I’m not a person. I’ve just been a weapon, and a defective one, with my vision issues….._

_  
Maybe dying isn’t so bad. For I’ll get to see you again. _

 

_ Fuyuhiko.... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'm improving at writing action scenes....


	6. What Comes Suddenly and Never Leaves?

“....is there anyone here interested in helping me with set construction?”

 

I was able to make it to class with Junko after Pekoyama’s death, but we ended up missing most of it.

 

_Well, at least nothing’s happened to her…._

“Thank you, Owari. The rest of you will pair up with your roommate and perform a scene…. and as Peko Pekoyama has been transferred out of Class Black, her roommate will work with Owari’s.”

 

Junko is enthusiastically writing something while I’m looking around the room. Celestia and Saionji are calmly arguing with each other, Nanami and Tsumiki are writing, Oogami and Asahina are enthusiastically reading something, and Owari has dropped something on my desk.

 

_Notice of Assassination-Akane Owari._

She leaves the room and I follow her out the door. Junko is still wrapped up in writing our scene.

 

_I’ll just kill her before she can do anything to Junko._

“I’ll be getting my lunch now. Is there anything you want?”

 

Owari is listing a bunch of random types of food as Jin Kirigiri exists the room, locking the door behind him.

 

_Tap-tap-tap._

“Oh? You’re here already?” she asks, yanking the door open.

 

BANG!

 

_Dammit…._

Strangely enough, she doesn’t react to the gunshot. She’s calmly…. grabbing a saw and lunging towards me.

 

I grab for her right hand, narrowly dodging the saw. I’m about to turn it around on her, when she suddenly lets go of it and runs…. somewhere.

 

_What the-?_

Luckily, I’m not injured in any way…. the room is filled with building supplies and potential weaponry and Owari’s holding a chainsaw…. she lunges toward me a second time, aiming for my neck….

 

I aim for the shaft of the chainsaw, hoping that I don’t accidentally saw my hand off….

 

_Tap-tap-tap._

There’s a knock on the door. She turns towards it, dropping the chainsaw….. 

 

* * *

 

_“Even if I die, you’ll grant my wish. Deal?!” I exclaimed, slamming my hand on the table._

_“I suppose I’ll have to….” he said, leading me out the door._

_  
I don’t care that I’m dying and that I’ve lost. As long as my family’s going to be alright…. I’ve won.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is really short....


	7. What do you Need in Order to Set a Caged Bird Free?

“Ah…. well done, Ikusaba. Great job.” Jin Kirigiri says as I unlock the door.

 

“Anyways…. I guess we’ll just have to switch to improvisational scenes after whatever happened here.” he says, leading me out the door.

 

* * *

 

“....what happened to Owari?” Nanami asks at lunch. The eight of us who are still alive are sitting around a circular table.

 

_I killed her…. but seven of us are killers. Junko is the only innocent one of us._

“Why does it matter what happened to her? She’s dead, and that means there’s one less person who could win.” Saionji says.

 

“Wasn’t she your roommate?!” Asahina yells. “If Sakura died, I’d-”

 

“Hahaha…. why would I befriend such a vulgar person?”

 

Asahina attempts to lunge across the table at her, but Oogami’s holding her back.

 

“Um…. shouldn’t you stop arguing? I’m sorry! You don’t have to listen to me…. you wish it was me…. right?” Tsumiki exclaims.

 

“As much as I understand Saionji, isn’t she being a bit cold?” Celestia says.

 

“....Mikan, there’s nothing wrong.”

 

* * *

 

“Why am I no longer popular?! No one’s sent me anything, and I’m just stuck in my room with my incredibly boring roommate!” Junko exclaims.

 

_Because you’re safe now._

“I mean, I don’t have anything against you, but you’re just incredibly stoic and don’t really talk much….”

 

She’s still working on our scene, completely unaware of the fact that two people have tried to kill her today.

 

“Ah….” I begin, but the screen distracts me.

 

_Dear Mukuro Ikusaba,_

_Congratulations for your correct answer to my previous question._

_Question five: What do you need in order to set a caged bird free?_

“The-what?! Who’s been answering the questions? Who are you?!” I exclaim.

 

_I am….. the mastermind._

_That is all you can know about me._

_Please answer the question, Mukuro Ikusaba._

* * *

 

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

“Is there anyone in here? Of course, you should be used to this.” someone says while opening the door. “Well…. maybe not.”

 

I had collapsed over the screen, and I couldn’t see Junko anywhere.

 

“Who are you again?”

 

“Haven’t you heard? I’m our new class representative, as Pekoyama left…. Celestia Ludenberg. Please call me Celes.”

 

* * *

 

The next week blurs together, as there are no new notices. It’s endlessly repetitive….

 

_Because your brain is wired for combat. Because you don’t know how to be normal unlike all of the others…._

_Yet Junko is the only innocent one of us. How can the others be so normal?_

Class Black is planning an improvisational scene collection, and I’m surrounded by talk of angels and fantasy and music.

 

_The only scenes that run through my head are executions. It’s like I’m at a trial, and sending innocent people to death with my bullets….._

_It’s all for the protection of Junko. As long as Junko’s innocent and alive, nothing else matters._

* * *

 

It’s performance day. Asahina and Oogami are up first, followed by Nanami and Tsumiki. Saionji and Celes are next. Junko and I have the final scene.

 

Junko hasn’t really spoken to me over the past few days, but I haven’t really been talking to anyone….

 

_…..and why would she want to interact with a girl who clearly isn’t prepared to be anything but a soldier?_

_She can’t play psychiatrist to you…._

“Sakura….. I have to confess something to you.”

 

“Aoi, what do you have to say?”

 

“.....please kill me.”

_As usual, this world is filled with death._

 

* * *

 

“Ah…. why?!” I ask.

 

_I’m most likely taking this play too seriously, yet Aoi sounds too serious for it to be her acting….._

“I’m the person you’ve been looking for…..” she says.

 

_Aoi is…. no, she can’t be his killer. It’s just a part of the play._

“Sakura…. please… I’m Angel’s Trumpet….” she pleads, handing me a knife.

 

_My…. only friend…. is the only person I’ve truly wanted to kill…._

“I love you….”

 

_Aoi…. I love you too._

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

“What’s happening?! Get off stage right now!”

 

“....they’re not breathing…. I can’t help them! I’m sorry for being useless!”

 

“Someone should call 119….”

 

“I don’t think ambulances move corpses.”

 

I feel…. detached.

 

Aoi Asahina and Sakura Oogami have just killed each other on stage, and I don’t feel anything.

 

_In fact, I don’t feel human._

_That’s because you aren’t human. You’re just a mindless killing machine. **Her** mindless killing machine._

_You’re just her tool…._

_Do I want to protect her? Even as a tool….._

* * *

 

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

“Oh…. mail for you!” Celes exclaims, tossing a sheet of paper at me.

 

_Notice of Assassination-_

_Why is there no name….. you idiot! The more time you waste looking for her name, the more time Celes has to kill Junko!_

“How about let’s play a game of cards?” she asks, handing me a deck.

 

“Where’s Junko?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!” I yell.

 

“Oh, she’s just tied to the bed over there with some bombs. They go off in 48 hours.”

 

_So I just need to dismantle all of the bombs, save Junko, and kill Celes….._

“....I’m so glad you’ve accepted my offer! Let’s play poker for 48 hours! And just so you know, Celestia Ludenberg never loses!”

 

_What?!_

 

* * *

 

Celestia Ludenberg has locked the two of us in my room. We’ve spent the past who knows how long playing cards. I’ve lost every single round.

 

_She has not said a single word. I…. should probably just shoot her, yet I can’t…._

“Oh…. you’ve won? The only other time I’ve lost was when…. Celestia Ludenberg never loses.”

 

_What’s happening?!_

“Celestia Ludenberg never loses….. Celestia Ludenberg never loses…..”

 

_Just shoot her…. no. You can’t defuse bombs. Besides, you wouldn’t want to accidentally kill Junko._

“Celestia Ludenberg never loses….. Celestia Ludenberg never loses…..”

 

BOOM!

 

* * *

 

_Celestia Ludenberg never loses._

_Celestia Ludenberg never loses._

_Celestia Ludenberg never loses._

_Taeko Yasuhiro, on the other hand….. will never win._

_Taeko Yasuhiro will never win._

_  
Taeko Yasuhiro…. _


End file.
